


Today

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Ne Me Quitte Pas [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> This can't be read and really understood without the rest of the series. As a stand-alone it makes no sense as to how Derek and Stiles got where they are.

“Do you believe in past lives?”

Derek rolled over and leaned up on his elbow, resting his head on his palm. 

“Why?”

Stiles shrugged, turning his head to face Derek. “I dunno, just curious.”

Derek blinked once, his ‘pensive’ look taking over his face. Stiles called it Derek’s ‘duck face’ once as a joke, because really, that’s exactly how he looked. That made Derek rather broody.

“Like, if I was an _actual_ wolf in a past life, and that’s why I’m a werewolf now?”

“No. I mean, not really. But like, if you meet someone and you _feel_ like you’ve met him before. Like deja-vu.” Stiles turned his head to gaze back up at the twilight sky. He could see virtually every star begin to come out from where he lay in Derek’s yard. The longer he looked, the more he felt like he was floating away, off the blanket and into the sky. The crickets were loud, the wind rustled the leaves, and Stiles thought he could hear the stream in the distance. He wondered if this was how Derek saw the world with his heightened senses. 

He then realized the lack of Derek speaking was making him nervous. 

“It’s not a big deal, Der. Just a question.”

He felt Derek shift closer and he turned his head to meet Derek’s gaze. 

“I’ll always find you, Stiles. Even if it kills me.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Stiles and Derek shared hundreds of kisses over the course of their lives. 

This kiss is the one Stiles always remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have borne with me during this short, and sometimes painful, journey. Your comments are adored. 
> 
> I'm drafting something new now I hope to be able to post soon.


End file.
